Exploration
by Red Shoe Kitty
Summary: Jack is Dead. And Naked. And in Ianto's bed.You can kinda see where this is going can't you?


**Exploration**

Jack was dead – again. As Ianto cradled his lovers cooling body in his arms he idly speculated about how concerned he should be that this had become normal to him.

' At least this time we were close to home' he thought to himself as he tenderly smoothed Jack's hair away from his face. An encounter with a rogue weevil almost in immediately outside Ianto's front door had left Jack clawed and bleeding. Ianto had killed the weevil, called the team to come and collect the body and then half supported, half carried Jack as he staggered to Ianto's flat. Ianto had barely managed to get Jack onto his bed and out of his clothes in order to assess his injuries when Jack gave an apologetic smile, a soft sigh and died in Ianto's arms. Ianto had gently washed the blood from Jack's body and then, stripping off his own blood stained clothing sat next to him and held him close as he watched the evidence of the lethal weevil attack fade and repair itself. Still holding the body in as tight an embrace as he could, Ianto manoeuvred himself so that he could lie down next to Jack's corpse and surveyed his lover. He was so still; usually, even when sleeping, Jack Harkness radiated vitality. Ianto ran a hand over Jack's chest, stroking the silky hair of his armpits and gently fondling the dark nipples. Giving in to temptation he leant over Jack's chest and pulled one of his nipples into his mouth relishing the rubbery texture and the taste of Jack's skin which even now was lingering

Ianto moved his hand lower down Jack's body, tangling his fingers in the curly hair at the root of Jack's penis, he could feel the flush of his own arousal and the twitching of his cock as he did so; 'Ianto Jones you are a sick, sick man' he told himself even as his hand curled around Jack. It felt strange to Ianto to be touching Jack so intimately without getting a response but he had never had the opportunity to explore his lover in anything other than an erect and very participatory way. Even flaccid Jack's penis was thick and long, it rested against Ianto's palm like a sleeping animal. Ianto held it for a long while, enjoying the contrast between the heat of his hand and the coolness of Jack's body.

Ianto risked a glance at Jack's face, god he looked so peaceful. Ianto smiled to himself as he slowly ran his fingers down Jacks length and cupped his balls. He knew exactly what noise Jack would have made if he been…with him. Ianto lowered his head and, shouldering Jack's limp legs apart teasingly sucked first one and then the other of Jack's balls into his mouth, savouring the texture and the taste of them in a way he never had been able to before. He swiped his tongue in a long languorous swath across Jack's perineum, enjoying it's silky smoothness Ianto's own cock was hot and so hard; Ianto reached down to stroke himself, feeling a thick ooze of pre-come spill over his fingers as he ran his tongue over Jacks balls.

'God,' he groaned to himself, 'what the fuck am I doing? How sick is this – I'm using my dead lovers body to masturbate' He sat up between Jack's splayed thighs and slid a pillow under Jack's hips. Catching his lower lip between his teeth, Ianto, once more, glided his fingers around Jack's balls and over his perineum. Carefully, almost as if Jack was sleeping rather than dead, Ianto inserted two fingers in Jacks ass, then two more. His own cock was like an iron bar as, with a small shrug, Ianto pushed forward and entered Jack.

Even though Jack had been dead for coming up for an hour, his ass was still warm and tight and Ianto sheathed himself deeply. He began to fuck Jack hard moaning as he did so, the rapid cooling of Jacks body providing a counterpoint to the warmth surrounding Ianto's cock and the heat of his own flushed skin.

Ianto thrust strongly into Jack, holding the limp body in a close embrace. As he felt his own orgasm beginning to burn within him, he closed his eyes and leant forward to kiss Jack's cold face and lips. 'God Jack' he panted, 'I love you, I love you so much' As he tumbled into his orgasm, screaming Jack's name shooting hot thick ropes of come into Jack's ass, Jack gave a huge gasp and revived.

The tiny part of Ianto's brain that was still connected to the real world began to panic but the part of him that was lost in the feel of Jack simply noticed that Jack's recent resurrection had done nothing to curb his libido as a large erection imediately began to bob hopefully between their two bodies. Pulling his softening penis out of Jack out Ianto immediately slid down and swallowed Jack's cock to its tip, sucking hard as he did so. Jack let out a scream as he came almost immediately down into Ianto's throat.

Ianto collapsed onto Jack's chest, resting his head in the crook of Jack's neck, hoping beyond hope that Jack would be too confused from his recent resurrection/orgasm to say anything to him. Ianto heard the chuckle deep in Jack's chest and Jack tilted Ianto's head to look into his blushing face and capture his mouth in a passionate kiss.

'Best revival _ever_' he said.


End file.
